The Saga of the Children
by Fanfictionfan0106
Summary: The contiuning story of what happened after the end of Darren's saga. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. Darren Shan is and always will be the genius behind that. I do own certain fan-made characters, such as Daniel, Dannella, Darius(dare-us), Joe, Rintu, and Brambles.

NOTE: May be based somewhat on the mangas.

**THE SAGA OF THE CHILDREN**

Prologue: An End is Another Beginning

When one story ends, another takes flight. We all know what happened at the end of Cirque Du Freak. And if you haven't, don't read this story. This is the story of the three children, their friend, and pets. These three children are the offspring of the two most well known characters in the Cirque Du Freak series. But this story cannot begin with the children. First, we must go back in time to that faithful night, the most famous night of all.

Darren stared up the stairs to the balcony. He wouldn't let Steve get into trouble alone. He would always be by the side of his best friend. He took in a deep breath and started up the stairs. The shadows surrounded him, moving in as if to squeeze the life out of him. He shook with.

_Come on, Darren, _a tiny voice urged him. _Are you afraid or what?_

_I'm not scared, _he thought. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not-_

Before he could finish the thought, a horrible, ugly monster jumped from a dark corner. It grabbed Darren and covered his mouth up. It held him for a moment, then released him. Darren took off running and kept going. And going, and going, until he was home, safe in his bed.

_What was that thing? _It had dead, gray skin, large green eyes, small sharp teeth, and a stitched-up face. It was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen in his life. _I barely escaped with my life!_ Then he remember why he was heading towards the top of those stairs. _Steve!_ He decided to call in the morning.

He dialed the phone and waited for an answer. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Leonard. Is Steve there?"

There was a pause and Steve's weary voice appeared. "Darren?"

Darren sighed with relief. "Steve, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would be."

"What do you mean?"

"I faced one of the living dead and survived."

The color drained from Darren's face. "L-living d-dead?"

Steve paused, as if unsure whether or not to say what he meant. "I mean a vampire."

Darren's veins froze with an ice so cold, it could freeze lava. "Vampire?"

"Yeah. You know Larten Crepsley?"

"Yeah. How can I forget him?"

"That's not his name. His real name is Vur Horston. He's a vampire." Darren's breath caught in his throat. "I approached him about it. I was right. He didn't deny."

"How would you know?"

Another pause. "I saw a painting in an old book. He was younger then, but I'm positive it was him." No answer. "Darren? Darren?" Darren couldn't answer. He was speechless. He debated on wether or not to tell Steve about the monster that attacked. His own best friend had been a survived seeing a vampire up close, a true creature of the night that could easily rip out Steve's throat and drink him dry. He glanced out the nearby window at the morning sky. What was the world of darkness really and why would Steve really believe someone was the undead?

* * *

><p>What you think? I promise in later chapters it will get much better. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. Darren Shan is and always will be the genius behind that. I do own certain fan-made characters, such as Daniel, Dannella, Darius(dare-us), Joe, Rintu, and Brambles.

NOTE: May be based somewhat on the mangas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE SAGA OF THE CHILDREN<span>**

**CHAPTER 1: The Birth of the Children**

Steve talked nonstop about how he would one day hunt Mr. Crepsley and it all worried Darren to death. When he turned fourteen, he worked a part-time job to save up money and when he had enough, he got Steve into counseling.

"Now, Steve, repeat after me: Vampires do not exist."

"You don't know what you're saying. They're evil beings and they do ex-"

"Steve!" the psyciatrist shouted, losing her patience. "Please repeat after me: Vampires do not exist."

Steve sighed. "Fine. Vampires do not exist."

"Again!"

"Vampires do not exist."

"Keep saying it."

"Vampires do not exist. Vampires do not exist. Vampires do not exist. Vampires do not exist."

"That's it, Steve. You've got it." After the appointment, she gave Darren some instructions. "Make sure he says this phrase at least five times a day. And try to keep him away from vampire stuff as much as possible."

Darren nodded. "I'll do my best, Dr. Harby."

Now, you'd think that one little phrase could ever tear down the ever-strong Steve Leopard. But you're wrong. Eventually, he stopped believing in vampires. Like Darren, he believed that what he saw that night was either him exaggerating or a practical joke by the circus freak known as Larten Crepsley.

By the time senior prom rolled around, Steve and Darren were happy best friends. Brothers from different mothers. Not even Darren becoming a vampire would tear them apart. Even when Darren had a girlfriend, she didn't come between their friendship.

Beatrice Middleton was a brunette with long jet-black hair. Her blue eyes always sparkled when compared to Darren's green eyes. He loved her very much and the four of them; Darren, Beatrice, Steve, and even Darren's siter, Annie, enjoyed hanging out together. Over time, Steve and Annie grew close, very close. The spent time together, so much, that sometimes it Darren a little protective over his sister.

Finally, after school finally ended, Darren decided to pop the question to Beatrice. That day, he and Steve spent hours picking a ring, and settled on a beautiful fifteen carat diamond ring, with fourteen carat gold band. He pulled all the romantic stuff. Rose petals, mushy music, candles, champagn, every possible thing you can think of. Then, asked her to stand, got to his right knee, and said, "Beatrice, will you marry me?"

Her obvious answer was, "YES!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "I will marry you Darren Shan!"

The wedding was wonderful. It was huge and happy. And there was a huge round of aplause when the "I do's" came. And then they stepped into a limo and left for the honeymoon suite at a fancy hotel. They spent two months together, sight-seeing, dining out, and giving each other their love.

One morning, Beatrice woke earlier than Darren. She went o use the restroom, but felt sick.

"Darren!"

He sat up. "Baby? What's wrong?"

She rushed into the room. "I feel sick!" she cried. "I think it might be food poisoning!"

He leaped to his feet and pulled on his pants. He grabbeed his car keys and helped his wife to the car. They drove to the doctor's office. Dr. Gerry looked her over and performed a few tests.

When he was fininshed, he thought for a moment, then smiled. "Congrats, Mrs. Shan!"

"Congrats?" she inquired. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Gerry turned to Darren. "Mr. Shan," he began. He hesitated a moment. "You're going to be a father."

"What?" Darren's reply was weak as he stared the doctor in the eye. "What do you mean, doc?"

"I mean, your wife is pregnant. You two will have a baby in about five months." Darren stared at the doctor, not moving. "Mr. Shan?" Darren suddenly fell backwards, comically fainting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back home: With Darren on his honeymoon for four months, Steve and Annie spent more time together. Even though she was only sixteen and he were eighteen, they said how much they loved each other. The day Darren and Beatrice were sceduled to return, Annie reported feeling strange. After a quick visit to the local clinic, she rushed to find Steve.<p>

"Steve?"

He was lying against a tree, resting. When he heard her, he opened one eye. "Annie? What can I do for you?"

"I have something very important to tell you."

He sat up quickly. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Well, that's part of it."

"Part of it? What's wrong?" He gripped her hands in his. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, I'm-I'm with child."

At first, Steve was speechless. "C-c-child? As in a baby?" She nodded. "A baby, in there," he stuttered, pointing his finger toward her belly. She nodded again. He swiftly grabbed her hands and smiled. "This is great news! With this baby, no one can split us apart. Not your parents, or even your brother. Annie, this baby will be ours and I will do everything I can for you and it."


End file.
